Saiyan from Another Race
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto the son of Kushina, a proud Sayian, and a father of another alien race was sent away from planet Vegeta before it's destruction. Read about how a female Sayian found him and dragged him into the fight for the dragonballs. Naruto/OC maybe Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyan from Another Race, a Naruto and DragonBall Z Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Hey people and non-people I am back and hopefully with a new story that you will enjoy. I am sure that some of you are wondering why I am putting out so many stories at one time, considering how long it normally takes me to update. Well the answer is simple, I am working more than I thought I would, so to make it easier I started on some stories that would not take too long to update.**

 **So the fact that I am putting out multiple stories is for two reasons, the first so that I can do some quick updates just for those who like my writing and the other reason is to help spread my name a bit. Kinda ironic if you consider that I am not even using a real name.**

 **Enough of that though, I am sure that you want to get to the actual story, so without further ado I present 'Saiyan from Another Race'.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DragonBall Z**

 **Chapter 1 You Discard What You Don't Want**

Planet Vegeta 2 years before Saiyan Extinction

In the infant portion of the hospital, there were a large number of cribs that all had babies inside of them. Almost all of these children were from the lower leveled Saiyans, because the elite Saiyans would only mate with the strongest of the strong. And it is here that our story begins.

"Arrg!" The scream that was rattling the walls and causing all of the babies to wake up and begin crying, all came from a young woman with rust red hair. While her hair color was an unusual color for the race that she was born into, it was not unheard of. What was unheard of was bright blonde hair, and that is the cause of her scream and her frustration.

Her son, who was not even a day old, was already in danger of being killed for something that he had no control over. And it was all her fault, or to be more precise it was his father's fault, because her child's father was not a Saiyan, which was why he was in so much danger.

As soon as she had given birth to him and saw the color of his hair and the shape of his tail, she knew that their Saiyan king, Vegeta, would not let a half blood Saiyan live while he ruled. That was the reason that she was in such a predicament, and she was trying to figure out what she was going to do.

Whether they are Saiyans, Earthlings or Aliens of any kind, no mother wanted to see their child killed in front of them. The difference is that Saiyan women were headstrong and prideful, so if you attempt to tell them what they are going to do, and it is against their instinct as mother's, then you have no way of knowing what will happen.

She did not feel that it was a fair law; which is the law that no Saiyan woman could lay with any other race besides a male Saiyan. While homosexuality was not a major concern, because of their animal genes telling them that they need to bed the opposite sex to make a child, and the fact that anyone who didn't help boost the races numbers were executed, as stated before homosexuality was not a major concern.

What King Vegeta did consider a major concern was the chance that a horny male may decide to sleep with an inhabitant on one of the planets that they conquer, and soon there is a second race of Saiyans in the universe, a basterd version that wanted nothing more than to wage war with their father's race. It was for that reason that he did not allow the men to sleep with any alien being, and of course this law was not enforced, however to keep the peace the men would kill the women after finishing, thus removing any chance of a pregnancy.

The female Saiyans could do no such thing however, and so it was an understood law that if any female Saiyan slept with a male of another race, they were given two chances. The first time the child will be killed and the mother would be forced to watch, and while some of the more hardened Saiyans could handle it, the younger ones could not. Since it was figured that the younger females would be the ones without husbands/mates and be at a more impulsive age, this punishment was hated by the young mothers. The second time however, and the mother would be tried for treason and any Saiyan accused of treason did not last long in the living world.

It was at one point assumed that the women close to the royal family would be immune to this new law, but that was disproved when King Vegeta himself killed his niece after only her first indiscretion, and shortly after killed her father, for 'daring to defy the king'.

So that is the reason that she is freaking out, she had only slept with that man once, and not even because she found him to be attractive or powerful, actually for the exact opposite reasons. She had always wanted to dominate a mate while in bed, and she had too, but only with female partners and not that often. So when they had attacked the small, peaceful planet Tsukine (Su-Key-Na), the home for the weak and defenseless Ariins (Are-E-Ins) she was so horny from bloodlust that she picked out the best looking male that had survived and taken him back to her ship, where they stayed for the next three hours.

The man, while no model was appealing in an…exotic way, for one he had that long blonde hair, a nearly impossible natural hair color for the Saiyans. Second he was fairly tall, even for the Ariins, which average at no less than six foot two, and with that height and size she hoped he would have the goods to match. While nowhere near the thickness of a Saiyans cock, the length did what she wanted, and the best part of the whole experience, was the fact that he had the normal male mentality. What she meant by that, he saw himself as the large and powerful predator and herself as the weak and defenseless prey, so he tried to stop her, which only brought the thrill of the fight to the bedroom.

Now that her daydreaming was over with, she was suddenly brought back to the reality of the situation that had presented itself to her that morning. On the one hand, it was her first offense, and she would be spared, but her child would die. On the other hand trying to stand up to King Vegeta would mean certain death for her, and also her child, so definitely not an option. There was only two more options, and neither were going to be the safest for her child; either she send him away on his own, or they run away together and she raise him on her own.

After debating the issue for a minute more she had made up her mind, and while not at all happy with it, she knew that it was the only way to save her child that had a chance of succeeding. Picking up her little boy in her arms for the first and most assuredly the last time, she rocked him gently in her arms until he slowly stopped crying. She watched as he drifted back to sleep, she knew that the only way he would survive is if she cut all his ties to the Saiyans, including herself.

She let her eyes drop to his tail, the Ariin that she had slept with is probably laughing at her from Otherworld; her son's proud Saiyan tail, instead of the normal thin with short brown hair, his was a thick bushy tail with long red hair. There was one other reason that she had chosen to sleep with the Ariin; they have similar appearances to Saiyans, other than difference in height, hair color, strength level and weakness, they were often confused for one another on foreign planets. The most notable difference is the fluffy tail, that is the main way to tell them apart, an Ariin could trim their tail and dye it brown if they were trying to imitate a Saiyan, but it is impossible for a Saiyan tail to take on the appearance of an Ariin's tail.

While she originally thought that it would be best to leave him with the tail, she hated to think what would happen to him during the full moon. Well, not really during the full moon, more like the next day when the survivors of his rampage came looking for revenge. So the tail would have to go, and hopefully he would just be thought of as an unfortunate Ariin who lost his tail in the escape from the Saiyans. So turning him over in her arms she held out her hand and let a small energy disc form above her hand and with a quick move she severed the tail from Naruto.

Her mind made up she headed for the hanger where all the space pods are docked, and she was going over all the locations that she knew, trying to pick the best planet that would keep her son alive. That trail of thought stopped however when the doors to the nursery opened and a doctor followed by two guards entered.

Not wasting a moment, she allowed her Saiyan heritage to take over, and with her son still in one arm she rushed the men and delivered a jump kick to each of their faces. Using said faces as a springboard; she did a backflip and with her free hand fired a powerful energy blast at the doctor's shocked face. Not waiting for the guards to regain themselves she took off running for the door and turning fired a barrage of ki blast into the room.

She knew that the children would be alright, after all those cribs are made for Saiyan babies that may have an accidental transformation under the full moon, and such are designed to deflect energy away from the babies. The only reason that the Saiyan uniforms were not able to do the same thing is because, you need to have a generator strong enough to put out the same amount of power, and that is not something that they were able to make in mobile form yet.

Finally reaching the hanger, she blasted the doors open and rushed through and to the first empty pod that she found. Making sure that her son was secured in place, she suddenly realized that she had never given him a name, but that was not all her fault, after all it is rare that the parents of Saiyan children are able to name their child(ren).

She actually felt her heart tremble a bit when she realized that she was not even going to be able to give her child a proper Saiyan name. She had robbed her child of life on his home planet, his true name, his Saiyan tail, and worse than all those his pride. "Your name will be Naruto." With the name picked she then entered the name in the pods computer, and set it to translate, so no matter where her son ended up he would still be given the name his mother gave him.

Not letting her newly awakened emotions stop her from what she was doing, she stood in front of the computer and began running through the names that were listed in the long database, and she finally came to a stop on Mashuma, a small planet near a corner of the galaxy that Saiyans rarely visit because of the lack of profitable planet selling ability in the area.

With one last look at her son she shut the door on his escape pod and set the computer for a quick countdown, and she turned and prepared for the final motherly act that she was going to do for her son. Hearing the guards coming down the halls she aborted the safety clearance countdown and manually made the pod launch. No sooner than she had then the door was blasted open and no less than ten guards came rushing in the room, yet instead of turning her attacks on them she targeted the computers and began firing at random. She continued firing destroying all that was within her sight, guaranteeing that they would not be able to track her son using these damn machines.

The next instant she was hit from behind by a barrage of energy blast that continued to fire until she lay prone on the ground. None of the guards approached her, knowing her reputation as a fierce fighter and a ruthless killer. It was not until the king himself walked into the room that the men began to relax.

King Vegeta looked down at Kushina with a look of stern rage and mild curiosity, "Do you realize what you have done?"

Kushina looked at King Vegeta with a look of pride mixed with pain from all the attacks that she had just endured, "I have insured that my son will live, and that he can grow to make his own decisions without stupid laws to stop him."

"Kushina you do realize that what you have done is treason correct?"

"Yes my King."

"Then there is no need to wait. Haaaahhh!" With the last statement King Vegeta let loose a powerful energy beam that flew towards Kushina and upon connecting with her carried her out of the building through the roof. As she was flying on the end of that blast, looking much like a shooting star, she saw straight in front of her a space pod shooting off into a corner of space.

Letting her face break into a smile as she watched her child flying off, "Live my son." With that being the last thing that Kushina said, her body was then broken up by the energy beam killing her. It may be coincidence but two years later another Saiyan also watched his son fly away in a space pod and said something along the same line before being torn apart by an energy blast.

 **END**

 **Author's Note: As I said originally, I had to start over on this story because I did not like the way that it was playing out. In the first attempt I had Naruto's father being the Saiyan, but that did not make any sense, you know having a non Saiyan staying on Vegeta and then the halfblooded Saiyan being a shock to the father… yea it did not make sense.**

 **The next chapter is going to be Naruto's childhood, and his training on the alien planet. I have even made an OC Saiyan that will be paired with Naruto, but that does not mean that this is the only pairing that will be had on the story. My favorite female on DBZ is Android 18(because she is the only one that is strong), and I do not understand the Android 18 x Krillin pairing so that might change. So anyway I look forward to hearing all the reviews that you send me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saiyan from Another Race, a Naruto and Dragonball Z Crossover Story**

 **Author's Note:**

 **First off some people accused me of not so much being sexist but more along the lines of unfair towards women. If that is the way that you saw it then I apologize but all I was saying was that it is a lot easier to identify a pregnant woman than a man who fathered a child. If they had the child with them and knew how old he was and what planet he was from and what group of warriors were sent there, then they could check all of those men and punish them. That is why I said that the men did not get in as much trouble as the women because it is a lot harder to identify who the father is. Plus after the male Saiyan rapes one of his 'prizes' he can kill her and not worry about any offspring, but a female Saiyan and kill every male she sleeps with and be just as pregnant as if she had left them alive.**

 **But that is not the main part of the story, I just needed a reason for Naruto to be sent away from planet Vegeta and his mother fearing for his life seemed like a good enough reason for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z**

 **Chapter 2 Found and Revealed**

 **14 Years after the Destruction of Planet Vegeta/Planet Mashuma**

Naruto, who was now sixteen years old, was having the best day that he had within the past couple of years. Naruto had landed on the planet Mashuma and was at risk of dying, or he would have been if not for the indigenous people of the planet. They were known as the Mashumanites or the Mashus for short. As long as he could remember, the Mashumanites had been nice to him, they had found him when he was a baby and raised him as their own. While he was never 'adopted' by a single family or anything like that he was taken care of by the Mashu community.

The Mashu's were a strange and a, for lack of better term, unremarkable people. They stood at an average height of 5ft 2in and were very thin with little muscle. The thing that really stuck out about them was the skin tone, hands and the faces of these peculiar aliens. Their skin tones varied across the color spectrum, and it was nearly unheard of for a family to all have the same skin tone. Then there was their faces, they were a different color than the rest of their bodies, so if their body was a dull yellow their face could be anywhere from black to pink. Not only that but they also had three tentacles like appendages on their faces, the largest one was in the position of the nose with two on either side of it but slightly lower. It almost resembled an elephant's face, but you would need to replace the trunk with the largest tentacle and the tusk with the smaller tentacles. The final thing that was strange about these aliens were their hands, they had only four fingers and a suction cup in the palm of their hands.

The Mashus had found him in an unmarked space craft many years ago, and the only information that could be salvaged from the computers data was his name, date of birth, a brief paragraph that pleaded for his well-being and care and finally the last two hours of his flight log. Any information that might have labeled him as a Sayian had been removed by Kushina, when she set up the launch, or it was deleted by the computer on board on a scheduled timer that Kushina had programmed. The Mashus not knowing where the child came from took him in and raised him. The Mashumanites took Naruto back to their city and cared for him; they taught him to read, write, and they even gave him a place to live. Naruto had even been given a place in their schooling program, and after he had turned ten years old he was even put in their military program.

Because of the Mashus weaker bodies they had to work with quantity instead of quality, and so the children were enrolled into one of two fields by the time that they were ten. Depending on the level of intelligence that the child showed by the age of ten, they were separated, the smarter children were sent to advanced schools where they would learn to work in labs and/or hospitals. The children that did not meet the requirements were instead enlisted in the military and were given the basic schooling. After a day of learning, the children would then begin their physical conditioning, and learning the strategies and tactics that they would use to defend the planet.

Naruto, during one of the days that he was sparring with a fellow 'classmate', had discovered that he had a natural fighting ability. He was soon recognized as the most talented fighter in his age group, and there was a bet going on to determine when Naruto would be announced as one of the top ten generals in the city. However even though he was one of the top fighters in his age, that was not to say that the Mashumanites were a very powerful people, They were capable of defending themselves and they were able to fight off the weaker space pirates that would occasionally arrive on Mashuma, but that was the most that they were capable of doing. Everything was going great for him, until he had turned fourteen.

He awoke one morning to find that he had grown a tail, a brilliant red tail was sticking out right above his butt. The first thing that he did of course was to freak out for a bit until a doctor was called in to check it out. The doctor had performed tests and run x-rays on Naruto, but at the end of the day he was no closer to a solution than Naruto was. The only explanation that the doctor could think of was that maybe it was because of puberty.

Naruto had discovered one thing that the doctor had not noticed; he could feel that the newly sprouted tail had increased his overall strength. Thankfully he had not noticed at the time that the doctor was there, for if he had then the truth of his origins might have come out. As it was, nothing really changed, Naruto was still one of the most talented warriors that they had seen.

Truthfully at age fourteen he was able to spar against some of the higher ranked officers, and according to the read from one of the older scouters, that they had liberated from some space pirates, Naruto had a power level of 1165. It was within the top hundred highest power levels on the planet.

Yes, the actual growing of the tail was not the problem; it was what happened two months later. on the night that he was given Sayian watch that things went downhill. Sayian watch is the special watch that is issued during the full moon, and even though the Sayians have been for the most part 'eliminated' that did not deter some of the more frightened races from keeping their eyes and ears open for trouble.

It was during the watch that Naruto had seen his first full moon since he grew his tail; he did not remember what happened, one moment he was on watch and he looked up into the sky for any sign of a spaceship and the next he was waking up naked on the outskirts of the city, now in ruins.

Naruto cried out in despair when he saw what had become of the city, but he knew that he could not stay there; he needed to check on the next town and see if anyone there knew what happened. He searched the area, and upon finding some damaged clothes he dressed and took off for the next city.

Naruto arrived close to an hour later, but the greeting that he received was not the sort that he expected. As soon as he arrived he was attacked and restrained by multiple guards, and he saw that most of the ones that were restraining him were the men and women that he was on watch with last night.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled out in desperation, however this seemed to further infuriate the guards, who became rougher with him.

"Do not play us for fools, I don't know how long you have been planning this but you won't continue from this day forwards." One of the men said as they held him down and bound his wrist together. Naruto's instinct was to fight them off, but he could not bring himself to do so. After all these were the same people that he laughed with, fought alongside of and swore to protect in times of war.

Not able to resist Naruto was quickly led to where he knew the prison was, and he noticed how, as they walked inside, there were a large number of people just inside the door. In between the group of people there was a table and on that table there was a number of torture instruments.

Naruto was still thinking everything over when they arrived at his cell, he noticed that on the door there was a small screen with the words, 'Saiyan Experiment', on it.

' _Saiyan? I'm not a Saiyan, am I?'_ Naruto was trying to process all of the information that he had been given. Now it was beginning to make sense, there was an attack on the night of Saiyan watch, and now everyone was convinced that he was a spy of some kind. Not to mention his lack of memories and clothes the next morning.

Naruto sat in his cell waiting until someone would come by to tell him what was going to happen to him. He was not sure how long he was sitting there before his door slid open, and in walked three rather tall Mashumanites and a short pale Mashumanite. Based on the build, it was obvious to see that the larger ones were from the combat courses, but Naruto did not recognize the last one, so he must have been from the research and development classes.

"So shall we see what sort of creature these dispecable Saiyans created before they were wiped out?" The scientist was not the most pleasant of Mashus that was certain, but what truly worried Naruto was not the alien but the instruments that he had bought with him on some sort of cart. "Now then what shall we start with…the tail, the eyes or should we begin studying the brain."

The next few hours were filled with Naruto's screams as the scientist/doctor/torture expert began to try and find something within Naruto's body. He had no idea what the doctor was looking for, but by the end of the first day he was sure that if he knew what it was he would have happily told him where it was and how to get it. What was worse was that Naruto was going to be forced to endure the similar test and imprisonment over a period of seven years, until someone who heard about a giant monster attacking on the night of the full moon travels to a backwater planet in search for another survivor of the Saiyan massacre.

END

 **Author's Note:**

 **First l would like to apologize for not updating is so long, I decided to take February off so that I could relax and then i was supposed to have the house worked on, but that did not happen for another two months. Well when I realized that it was going to be a while to get the stuff in the house done I brought my computer back to the house and started working. Unfortunately that leads to March where I bought a new puppy and was spending a lot of my free time playing with him, but that was not all there was an 'incident' at work that resulted in me working overtime. Finally there was April when I was having computer trouble and so I went out and bought a new computer but I could not find the office software for another week. All in all by the time I got started working on the stories for real I decided why not wait until my birthday and I will make it to where I reach my 100,000** **th** **word on my birthday so that is what happened.**

 **Mashumanites, I have no idea where that came from, although I noticed that I inserted the word 'human' right in the middle of it so maybe I just added on some sounds to try and make it seem like a new word. Doesn't matter they will all be dead in the next chapter (spoiler) maybe I might leave one so that Naruto can take his revenge on them, or I might just kill them all I don't really have a plan for them so it does not matter to me.**

 **Read and Review and that is a request solider! (not as powerful without being an order but whatever)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saiyan from Another Race, a Naruto and Dragonball Z Crossover Story**

 **Author's Note: Hey people and non-people, first off Merry Christmas, (if your religious belief is one that does not celebrate Christmas, then I wish for you to have an excellent holiday during the month of December) and a Happy New Year.**

 **Review Review:**

 **DragonPony022: I would like to thank you, because I had overlooked the Saiyan power increase ability causing Naruto to become stronger due to the torture. I had to devise a way to weaken him and to torture him without causing him to gain strength. I can say that he will not be with Bulma, and while I do agree with you on Vegeta being a bad father I believe that it was the love of his son and wife that caused him to change.**

 **Sterben-Salamander: I wish I had more free time to update the stories faster, but yes once it gets into the more Canon side of the show I should be able to update faster.**

 **uzumaki-kun: Criticize me less and work on your own stories more, just friendly advice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z, that was just a dream I had one time, and in that dream Buu was yellow.**

 **Chapter 3 False Freedom**

 **Seven Years Later/ Planet Mashuma**

Seven years, it had been nearly seven years since Naruto was imprisoned and tortured by his former friends and family, the collar on his neck and the bracelets on his wrists and ankles were the mark of his enslavement. From what he had been able to gather during the time that he was incarcerated, they believed that the Saiyans had tricked the other alien races into believing that they were dead but in reality they used some manner of science to modify their appearance and went into hiding. Hiding from what he did not know, but from the lessons that he could still recall about Saiyans, they were not the type to go into hiding unless there was an unwinnable situation, and even then he could not remember something that was terrifying enough to send the whole Saiyan race running.

But either way, if there was some Saiyan conspiracy or if there was an actual planet that destroyed planet Vegeta, Naruto had no way of knowing what the reason was that he resembled Saiyans, whether in appearance or genetically. The mashumanites did not believe nor care what he had to tell them though and after the first month he learned to save his breath and just let them finish their test so that he could rest and plan an escape. So far all of his attempts had gotten him recaptured and punished for the trouble that he caused his capturers.

Naruto didn't know what it was but there was something different about today, whether it was the fact that he had not been tortured as usual or if it was because of the abnormal amount of activity going on in the hallways he was not sure. After an hour he thought that maybe he had finally gone from paranoid to mad, but he realized that was not the case when the facility began to shake. Naruto felt his blood beginning to pump but after a moment he called upon his training to relax and avoid injuring himself.

It was a couple of hours later that he heard the sound of the surrounding cell doors being opened, and he waited with baited breath for it to be his turn. When he saw a figure appear in the small window of his doorway he listened as intently as he could but he could not hear what was being said on the other side of the door. Finally after what seemed like half an hour the door opened and the first alien that he had seen without cuffs appeared before him. And there was more than just the first one that he saw, in total there were seven standing in the doorway.

The first one was a purple humanoid alien standing at five feet with an elongated skull that wore an armor similar to what he had been shown that Saiyans would wear. The armor was three colors, the shoulders were a brownish gold, and that seemed to be the standard for most of the others that had shoulder guards on their armor, the majority of the armor however was black with a white outline.

The second was a slightly taller alien, orange skin with wings sticking out of his back. Much like the first alien he was wearing armor but unlike the first there was no shoulder guards and the color of the armor was white. Over all he was built like a small tank with oversized forearms and short but powerful legs.

The next one that he saw was also orange in skin color but the strange thing about him was the weirdly shape head that he has. I was almost as if someone had stuck a glove on his head, he also wore armor that had shoulder guards, plus like the main color of the armor was white.

The fourth one was red skinned and almost looked like himself, especially now that he had his tail forcefully removed by the Mashumanites, except for the crimson pigment and the two horns atop his head. His armor was similar to the first one except that it's shoulder guards were a darker brown than the standard armors.

The fifth and sixth ones were identical in that they were both wearing the same outfit, similar armor to the others with the difference of having a helmet attached to it. Neither of them had shoulder guards but the shoulder areas were somewhat enlarged and covered a slightly larger area than the other armors. One of the other things that he noticed about these two was the fact that they had a sort of weapon attached to their forearms.

The seventh and final alien that he saw was the one that stood out to him the most was that of a woman who looked to be about the same age as himself. The reason that he stood out the most was that for one thing her armor was undeniably made for a female, it had more of an expansion for her developed chest and it did not cover as much of her midriff as the male armors did. The color of the armor was a black for the main area but unlike the rest of the men's her single shoulder strap was a blue color, much like the rest of her armor. Anywhere that there was not a black plate used for protection there was the blue material used for padding and a conforming but solid and tough substance to finish the armor.

Her armor was only a part of the reason that she stood out to him, but the main reason was the brown tail that she had wrapped around her waist. She was a Saiyan! Her long and extremely spiky brown hair was a common trait of Saiyans, but

"Commander Onitomo, I do not believe that this could be the Saiyan that these pathetic people were referring to. His power level is much too weak for one thing, plus I have never seen a Saiyan that looked like this." The orange winged alien said while looking over Naruto's form.

"You may have a point, but at the same time remember that they themselves did not think that he was a Saiyan until he supposedly transformed on the night of the full moon." This came from the female Saiyan that was standing at the back of the group with some type of data pad in her hands. She was only half paying attention to him whereas the majority of her divided attention was focused on the information that she was reading off of the small computerized pad. "It says here that the last recorded power level from him was around 500, but when they imprisoned him it was upwards of 1400. It seems that over time he has lost much of his fighting skill due to not being able to keep himself in proper fighting condition."

Naruto watched all of them intently to make sure that they were not about to do anything to him and to see if there was any way to escape them that would not activate the Mashumanite's security measures. While he was sure that he could take the two with the wrist weapons he was not sure if he could take any of the others one on one, let alone one after the other or all together.

"Alright take him to the ship while I examine the rest of the prisoners, if we are lucky we may find something useful on this stupid rock. And remember that whatever we bring onboard will not be touched until we make it back to base, is that understood?" The Saiyan commander, apparently named Onitomo, said to the gathering of men before her.

As soon as they removed Naruto from his cells there was a ***beep*** from his collar and shackles that gave him his only warning before it felt like all of his nerves were on fire. The men around him jumped in fright when he suddenly screamed while arcs of electricity coursing across his frame. Even in his pain wracked state he knew where he needed to go to cause the pain to stop, but the problem was that there was a purple alien with a large head standing between him and his cell door.

"M-Move!" Naruto was able to get the word out as he started back towards his cell, but the purple alien seemed to disregard what he was saying and looked like he was going to attempt to force him further away from his only relief of the pain.

Knowing that if he did not get back in the cell soon he was going to pass out from the pain, Naruto rushed the purple alien and attempted to deliver a sweep kick at his legs, but much like he predicted the alien was not threatened at all and easily jumped his kick before he delivered a devastating double heel drop to Naruto's stomach. With the wind knocked out of him and the shocking effect of the shackles still going on he was ready to black out at that moment but he heard something that caused him hope.

"Let him back into his cell."

Naruto immediately knew who that voice belonged to and was hoping that his new capturers would listen to her, but considering that none of them were moving he supposed not.

Onitomo turned and saw that there was the shadow of a person in the window of the cell door next to Naruto's and from what she could tell this person was emitting a low level of power. Deciding to see what the person wanted she unlocked the door and allowed the individual inside the first taste of freedom that they had been given in a long time.

Stepping out into the hallway was a beautiful woman, she was slightly older than both Naruto and Onitomo but not by much. She was close to six feet tall, not quite but she struck an imposing and regal figure with her long white to pale gray hair and the two large horns that stuck out of her hair. With the white robes that she wore it highlighted the fact that her face and eyes were extremely pale, her face an almost pure white while her eyes were a light lavender color so close to white that the only reason one could tell the difference was due to the whites of her eyes giving a contrast to show the difference. Speaking of her eyes there was another fact about them that made them unique, they did not have a pupil only the pale lavender colored iris.

"Those cretins have placed those power restrictors upon him. If you still want to take him alive you would be well advised to let him back into his cell." Came the smooth voice of the newest female alien.

"And who would you be?" Onitomo asked as she watched the noble looking woman walk silently over to Naruto and with one hand pick him up and turn towards the cell.

"I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, and I suggest that you have your men move aside if you don't wish to lose this half blooded Saiyan." Kaguya stated in a monotone voice while waiting for the purple alien to move.

"Step aside Kota, and what do these power restrictors do exactly?" Onitomo asked as she turned her head away from the spectacle that her men were causing and returned her attention back to the datapad in front of her.

"The metal restraints that you see on him are actually only the surface of the power restrictors, the real restrictors are the metal wire that are imbedded throughout his body." Kaguya said as she stepped into the cell and dropped Naruto's still slightly convulsing body onto his bed.

"Yes I see now," Onitomo said while still reading, "Due to his 'Saiyan' heritage causing him physical pain would only strengthen him so they had to come up with a different way of torturing him. They ran wires through his body and when the restrictors activated they would send out a signal that caused his nerves to register pain, but due to the fact that there was no pain done to his body he would not gain any additional power from the torture. Not only if he leaves the cell but also if his heartrate were to rise higher than what they have registered, I must say these weaklings were very clever in the way that they tortured him."

"Yes and I believe that it goes without saying that you must destroy the shackles and remove the wiring inside of him before you can safely remove him from this cell." Kaguya stated while turning back to face the men that were staring at her with lust in most of their eyes.

Onitomo called a medical unit from her ship and had them in Naruto's cell within two minutes, and while they worked to remove the wires running throughout his body Onitomo also had them check his DNA to make certain that he was indeed of Saiyan descent. It came as no real surprise that when the test came back that it confirmed what Kaguya had already told them about Naruto, with the amount of Saiyan traits located it was certain that he was a halfblooded Saiyan. However removing the wires was not as simple as determining whether he had traces of Saiyan genes in his DNA, but after close to an hour of work they had successfully removed most of the wires.

"Commander we have done the best we can do here, but for more thorough examination we will need to bring him back to headquarters and most likely perform surgery." One of the doctors said the rest were packing up the materials that they had used to remove the wires and cut the shackles. "Do we need to report this discovery to Lord Freiza?"

Onitomo thought on it for a moment before saying, "Once we remove all of the wiring and make sure that he is not being weakened by some other substance, and after we test him to see if he has any worth as more than just a grunt solider, then we will inform Lord Frieza."

"I understand Commander, and if you don't mind me asking what should we do with the woman in the cell over?" The same doctor asked in a curious tone, but it was plain to see that there was a hint of lust poorly hidden in his eyes.

"As I said already," spoke Onitomo with a glare at the doctor, not saying anything more she raised one hand and in a show of power released an energy wave that completely destroyed the doctor leaving nothing behind. "If anyone wants to attempt damaging my property then I will see to it personally that they are punished. Now no more delaying, gather the fit prisoners and load them on the ship, I want to leave this planet as soon as possible.

While Naruto was unconscious his body was moved out of the prison along with close to another fifty cell mates including Kaguya. They were loaded up on a large disk shaped ship with large oval windows and the same designs as the fighters shoulder pads along the side of the ship. Once they were inside the ship, Naruto in the medical unit and Kaguya in a different cell, Onitomo gave the order to return to where her fellow Saiyans were so they could see the half breed.

'With this one, plus Kakarot on Earth, we number six but that is still not enough to challenge Frieza.' were Onitomo's thoughts as the ship took off towards the southern part of the galaxy. 'But no matter how long it takes, one day we will become strong enough that we will destroy Frieza and his entire empire.'

 **END**

 **AN: So yea, while I normally don't add female characters from the Naruto series I wanted to add Kaguya due to the fact that I believed that she was the only female in Naruto that could work here without changing her attitude or abilities too much. Plus this is my way of doing a shout out to the Naruto series as the Shippuden chapter comes to a close.**

 **As always read and review to let me know what you think of the story and don't forget to tell me who you would want Naruto to be paired up with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saiyan from Another Race, a Naruto and DragonBall Z Crossover Story**

 **AN: Hey people, and thank you for reading this chapter of Saiyan from Another Race. Finally we are getting into the action part of the story, and it will not be long now until we are in the cannon part.**

 **Review Review:**

 **XJ26483: I am still putting together the pairing for Naruto but I will say that unless multiple request are made for it I will NOT be using Kaguya for the pairing.**

 **Guest: 'Everyone being out of character' the only character that is the same from the show is Naruto, who did not really talk that much and to be technical King Vegeta who we don't see that much so we can't say how he would react.**

 **Ejammer: I checked the chapters and on the second chapter I wrote the wrong year in the timeskip. Naruto is 23 years old now, he is two years older than Goku.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto nor Dragonball Z**

 **Chapter 4 Saiyan Ship Sunk**

?

Wet.

That was the first thing he felt when he woke up, his whole body was submerged in some kind of liquid, and there was a breathing apparatus on his face providing him with his oxygen. The last thing that he could remember was finally being removed from his cell and the pain of his prison collar going off and sending him into unconsciousness. Opening one eye he took a quick look around through a window built into the machine was barely able to make out the shapes of his capturers, but from what he could tell there were none of the Mashumanites among them.

' _So I have been captured by a new set of torturers, and I will have to learn how to deal with the new hells that they try against me.'_ Naruto thought in his mind as he looked at the blurry forms in front of him, and while he was staring at a particularly close shape he realized that he felt better than he did previously. _'H-have they healed my wounds, and it feels like the collar is missing from my neck; I wonder if they removed the nervous disruptors.'_

He knew that it was dangerous to attempt something that would possibly result in him getting shocked while submerged in a strange liquid, but after all the years of torture he would not let any chance slip by him. Starting slow, as to not alert his capturers and since it had been years since he had been able to power up fully, he began to build his energy and hold it as close to his body so that it would not be visible to the others. It was soon obvious to him that his effort to conceal his rising ki was useless as more and more of the multi-colored shapes were crowding around the window.

Deciding that he would not get a better chance to take out multiple enemies than this, he sent his almost forgotten energy to his hands and directed them at the window. An instant later he had destroyed the window, machine, unknown people, and the far wall in the explosion of energy that he unleased. Removing the breather and climbing out of the destroyed window he looked about and quickly deduced that he was on a ship, the machines being packed into the cramped area and slight shaking of travel was the only proof he needed.

"Now I just gotta find the escape pods and launch myself towards that closest inhabitable planet." Looking down at himself and noticing that he had been stripped of his prison wear and was left in only some tight fitting black shorts, he decided that adding 'find myself some clothes' was something that he wanted added to the list of steps for escaping the ship.

"And what do we have here," A nasally voice came from behind him, a voice that he remembered well as the one that would not allow him back in the cell and found it amusing to watch him suffer. "a little Saiyan rat thinking about running away from his new masters. That sounds like grounds for termination to me."

Being trapped in a small enclosed area with an opponent of unmeasured strength standing between him and the exit, yeah with his luck that sounds about right. Even if he was stronger than the purple skinned alien with the stretched head, it would be tough for him to fight in the enclosed space of the ship and not damage it. One attack gone wrong and it would be the end of the whole crew, not that he cared about the crew but since he wouldn't be able to survive in space either he had to care.

"Move aside and I won't kill you." He told the alien, although he knew that it was pointless to threaten him, especially when he was not sure of his own power level, but he hoped that he would get lucky and not have to fight so soon after recovering.

"If you truly think you can then let's see you try it." The answer did not surprise him in the slightest but watching as the armored alien entered into his fighting stance was not what he wanted. "You may call me Kota, and I am Onitomo's second in command, and the second strongest fighter on this ship."

"You can call me Naruto, and I don't care what your rank is, so you can kiss my ass once I am done kicking yours!" Naruto said as Kota began to power up, and he had to admit the power that was being produced was enough to make him be nervous. _'Nervous? I am downright scared, I have no idea what my power level might be after that time in the cell, and I can tell that this guy is just as strong as some of the elites on Planet Mashuma!'_

When Kota finally stopped powering up he looked at Naruto with his 'I am superior to you' grin firmly planted on his face, and what he said next revealed the reason why. "There we go, my maximum power, if you had a scouter like me it would be telling you that I was currently at a power level of 2350. That is more than enough to defeat you, a weakling who's power level was last recorded at just under 800."

"You say that and yet you are still having to hold back so that you don't destroy the ship," Naruto stated but when Kota's grin didn't falter he began to wonder what was making him so confident. "Or are you one of those alien species that can survive in the vacuum of space?"

"Nothing as complicated as that," Kota said as he continued to smirk at Naruto, "it is just that unlike you I know that we are almost to our location, as a matter of fact we should be receiving a message confirming our landing any moment." Kota said as he pressed a button on his scouter, most likely checking the time so as to get an approximate time of arrival.

Naruto was worried before, but now that he found out that in a few minutes that Kota would not even need to worry about holding back because of the ship, well let's just say that he was not feeling any better about that.

"How about we check and see if those readings were accurate or not?" Naruto said while applying his own cocky grin to his face, if he was going to die then he would die fighting. Not only that but he could feel his blood burning at the prospect of fighting someone after so long, even if he was weaker there was his insatiable desire for battle that he had developed during his imprisonment. Ever since he was cut off from his regular training schedule he found that he had become increasingly angry and had a strong itch for battle. "Unless you are scared of a weakling like me?"

Kota was about to respond when the two of them heard a cybernetic voice come over the PA system of the ship, ***We will be arriving at the desired location within two minutes. Make landing preparations and be ready for the entry process.***

"Did you hear that?" Kota said with his smirk somehow turning even more cocky than it had been before, "Two minutes and then we will arrive at the planet, so let's have some fun. You have got two minutes to defeat me, but once we land on Haumea I will not hold back anymore."

"That sounds like fun, but I don't think that the fight will last that long." Naruto and Kota turned to look at the door that Kota had entered from and both saw the same blue and black armored Saiyan from before. "I am curious to see how well he will hold his own against a superior opponent, and I want to see his Saiyan side for myself."

With the commanders permission there was nothing to stop them from going through with the fight, but neither had been waiting for an excuse to run from the fight. Naruto tightened his muscles and focused his ki, after so long without using it he was surprised at how quickly he was able to summon it and by the amount that he was able to feel flowing forth.

"Wha-what is this!?" Naruto paused for a moment as he heard Kota's voice, looking at him he could see that Kota was starting to sweat and that he was reading his scouter. He could not tell read the scouter from his position, especially with the numbers being backwards, but he was able to tell that the scouter was reaching into the four digits. "This is not possible, how could his power level have increased this much?!"

Not sure what was going on he continued to raise his ki and after a moment he realized that his ki was going higher than he thought that it would. He felt his power level rise up and amazingly reach even higher than what he had ever been able to achieve before, and while he was not sure how this was possible he was certainly not complaining at the moment.

"What's the matter Kota? Are you afraid of such a weakling?" Onitomo was standing to the side mocking the sweating alien as he continued to monitor his scouter with rising horror.

"H-how!?" Kota was not moving out of fear of Naruto's rising power. "This has to be some kind of mistake! How is your power level higher than mine?!"

That made Naruto stop powering up, and the look of confusion on his face slowly morphed into a terrifying grin, one so large that almost all of his teeth were showing. "I'm sorry what was that you just said," he made an exaggerated cleaning his ear movement, "there must have been something in my ear."

Kota did not repeat himself, however he was also no longer staring at his scouter. He was instead focused on Naruto and after a moment there appeared a grin on his face as well. "I see now." Kota began to laugh to himself, "the scouter is wrong, there is no way that your stronger than me. You were just as surprised as I was, so the scouter is simply on the fritz." Once more he began laughing as his panic began to slowly recede and his arrogance once more showed itself.

"Sure that is what it is." Naruto never lost his grin, he never made any move to attack or defend himself as Kota settled into his stance. He did not try to block the punch that Kota threw as he appeared in front of him.

The next thirty seconds was a one sided beating, Kota appeared to be correct about the scouter malfunctioning, and Naruto was paying for it. After the first punch that Kota delivered he followed it up with a roundhouse kick, and chased Naruto across the room before slapping him back to the other side. Naruto, who seemed to have had the wind knocked out of him, was sailing limply through the air until Kota's boot to the face stopped his flight.

Falling limply from the outstretched leg Naruto crashed to the floor and simply laid there for a second until he stood up and everyone could see the grin that he had shown before the fight was still on his face. "So that is the thrill I was waiting for," Naruto spoke into the air, almost as if he was talking to himself, "I had forgotten what battle pain was like, and yet…I am disappointedl."

Kota was still floating above the mumbling form of Naruto and once more he was beginning to get scared; even after all of that the half Saiyan was not hurt in the least. He actually looked like he was annoyed, but that was impossible, no one could have walked away from that without some form of damage.

"Hey, can you try again," Kota was brought out of his fear coma when Naruto spoke, "I was hoping that taking your attacks would help me judge my power, but I need you to attack me seriously for it to work."

' _This Saiyan trash,'_ Kota thought to himself as Naruto looked up at him like he was nothing. Him, the right hand man to Commander Onitomo, and this nobody thought that _he_ was just a pawn to measure his power level. _'I will show you power you monkey bastard.'_ "I will show you!"

Kota threw both hands in front of his body and with fingers spread and thumbs almost touching he began to power up his finisher attack. Yet still this runt of a Saiyan did nothing but stare at him, even as he got ready to kill him there was no sign of fear in his eyes. "Eat this and DIE!"

" **Plasma Fang!"**

The violent wave of purple energy soared at Naruto, and inside of the small spacecraft's room there was no place for him to hide let alone run. But that did not matter since he was not planning on running; as a matter of fact he doubted that he would be moved from this spot.

Naruto held up his right hand and with all of his fingers together and facing the incoming wave of energy that Kota fired, and a small blue orb of energy formed at tips of his fingers. That orb soon stretched until it was a thin line of ki that was about five inches wide.

" **Cutless."**

The result of this was a thin beam of blue energy the same width as the line that had been hovering over his hand, and this beam launched itself at Kota's larger attack. When the two attacks met in midair there was no struggle for control or even an impact; Naruto's attack sliced through Kota's attack like it was nothing and flew at the alien, who couldn't see the incoming attack until it was too late.

 ***Touching down on Planet Rhea, prepa-***

 ***BOOM!***

The cybernetic voice was cut off as the three energy blast, two of them belonging to Kota since Naruto's attack split the attack in two. The three energy blast impacted different parts of the ship, and there were explosions on multiple levels of the ship. The ship itself was holding together but was steadily beginning to plummet and tilt until machines, furniture and people soon began to slide around.

There were screams and a series of small explosions as the ship continued to come crashing down to the planet. Not wanting to stay on the ruined ship, especially since there was now a planet on which he could make his escape, he got ready to leave when.

' _Boy,'_ That voice in his head, there was only one person that he had ever heard speak to him like this and he could not believe he had forgotten her. _'boy, answer me.'_

' _I am here Kaguya,'_ Naruto thought back to her.

' _I am near the bottom of the ship in a holding cell, if you don't get here quickly I will be one of the first things to impact the ground.'_ Kaguya spoke to Naruto through her telepathy, and he could feel the fear that she was conveying to him.

' _I am on my way,'_ Naruto spoke to her, but just as he got ready to fly off for the second time he was hit by something and sent to the floor again. The only difference between this hit and the ones that Kota delivered was that he could feel there was true strength in the blows. _'I may have a problem.'_

' _What kind of problem is keeping you from not letting a ship land on top of me?'_

' _The kind that has a tail, dark hair and is addressed by the title Commander.'_ Naruto said as he saw the woman floating up where he had been shortly before he was sent crashing to the ships floor. _'I might need for us to cut the connection so that I can focus.'_

' _We don't have time for that the ship is going to hit the ground any second!'_

Not having an alternative and not going to waste time so that Kaguya, his friend and mentor got hurt, Naruto did the only thing that he thought would be strong enough to save her. He gathered his energy around his body and began to condense and compact the ki. He continued to do this until he felt that there was no time left, and in a massive explosion he released all of that built up energy in a 360 degree sphere that covered the majority of the ship.

" **Home Wrecker!"**

 ***BOOOOM***

The name might have been silly but it was not inaccurate; the ship that started out as a seven layered fifty yard ship that probably weighed in at 250 tons was now just pieces of scrap falling to the ground. Speaking of which, he was also falling to the ground, and he had released the attack about twenty seconds early. That may not seem like much but when you realize that it means he is falling at a rate of almost 200 meters per second and that he is a mile in the air…

"You're dead."

Turning his head to see who had spoken to him, he found that he was looking at Onitomo as she watched him fall to his death.

"Too bad you had to blow up my ship or I might have been inclined to save you." She spoke in a tone so cold, as though she did not care that there was about to be an impact made between his body and the ground. And yet the next moment she caught him by the back of his neck and threw him higher into the air. But before he got to high he was grabbed by one arm and held by the Commander as easily as a child held a teddy bear. "Although I would hate to lose a Saiyan, regardless of it being half Saiyan trash or not."

"Fuck you." Naruto spat out at her, as soon as he gained enough of his bearings to not feel like he was a dead goldfish going down the toilet.

"You are not worthy to even watch as I procreate with a true Saiyan." Again the coldness of her voice was shocking, but he was too far passed his level of exhaustion to care.

"Procreate?" Naruto laughed, "I said fuck you! That has nothing to do with procreating!" Once more he laughed as he saw the frustration on Onitomo's face.

"Quiet." Her command was not what caused him to be quiet, but the highly concentrated ki blast that blasted through the shoulder of the arm, leaving a hole that a finger could fill, was.

"AARRGGHHH!"Well he was not actually quiet, but he had stopped insulting her. Plus his painful screams were enjoyable to her.

"Now then what do you have to say to me?"

*-p t- -s* Naruto muttered something so low that she could not understand what he had said. She lifted him up by his injured arm and held his mouth closer to her ear.

"What was that?" She asked him with a smugness in her voice.

"I said," replied Naruto with a little more volume in his voice, "Fuck. You." Naruto pronounced each word slowly so that he was sure that Onitomo heard him. "Up. The. Ass."

Onitomo did not say anything, but her expression told him that he had struck a nerve. The other way that he could tell that he had upset the female Saiyan warrior was when she used her grip on his injured arm to lift him above her head and sling him around until she let go of him sending his body flying towards the ground.

As he was falling to the ground he reached out with his thoughts to see if Kaguya would respond, but before he could confirm or deny whether or not that she was alive a blow from his blind spot stopped his con centration. The last thing that he saw before darkness overtook his vision was a boot aimed for his face and approaching at high speeds.

 **END**

 **Authors Note: Some people do not like my writing in this story, and I honestly don't care. If you paid me to write a story I would make sure that it was exactly what you wanted, but I am not getting paid so if you don't like the story stop reading it. Either that or tell me specifically what you don't like and I will see about fixing it; damn now I sound like my superiors at work.**

 **Also I would like to say this in advance, the fights were meant to be short. Both of the fights were meant to show how strong and then how weak Naruto was compared to his opponents. I am pretty much repeating what Toriyama said about the power levels being useless. Actually I think he said something closer to being misleading, but you understand what I am talking about.**

 **Anyway if you like the story then read and review.**


	5. Not A Chapter

**Saiyan from Another Race, a Naruto and Dragonball Z Crossover Story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z**

 **Not a Chapter**

 **I started to review some of my older stories and I have decided that I want to remake some of them, because I was too eager to get to the main part of the story. I rushed through the details and it has made the story hard to follow.**

 **So for now I am going to put this story on Hiatus until I get the chapters that I already posted redone and sorted. I apologize to those that liked the story and were expecting another chapter, but I hope that once the story has been redone you will like it just as much if not more.**

 **If you want to ask me about what parts of the story will change you can PM me or leave a review and when I get the chance I will respond. However I want to keep some of the changes a secret and might not reveal what you ask, so be prepared for that.**

 **I would also like to say that I do not know when I will start back on this story but that I will in the future. I will more than likely try to finish some of my other stories first so that I can focus more on the remaining ones.**

 **Once again I apologize for anyone's hope that I got up with the Hiatus Announcement, but I hope you understand why and support my decision.**


End file.
